WWF- Alone in the dark
by Enielle
Summary: Some of our 'favourite' WWF superstars are lost at night in Canada- can they make it back to the arena in time for tommorow's Smackdown? NOW COMPLETE!!
1. Part 1

WWF: Alone in the dark  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat  
  
This is probobly a bit derranged.... ah well. enjoy.  
  
Part 1- Where the hell are we?  
  
Some of our 'favorite' WWF superstars are looking for a hotel to stay the night in a cold dark street somewhere in canada....  
  
The Rock: So.....this is all VERY amusing, jabronies, but what did you REALLY do with the people's wallet?  
Jeff Hardy: Uh....you go Matt.  
Matt Hardy: Why thankyou, Jeff. Like we said, Rocky old buddy old pal, we knida, uh, dropped it down a pot hole.  
Rock: Hahahaha....hilarious. WHERE IS IT JABRONI?!?  
Jeff:(breaking down crying) WE TOLD YOU!!!!!  
Rock: ......you were being serious? Now how do you suppose The Rock will get his beauty sleep if The Rock can't afford a hotel? Well?  
Jeff: I think-  
Rock: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
Jeff: No, I think-  
Austin: WHAT?!?  
Rock:.....and where in the blue hell did YOU come from?  
Kurt Angle: Stevey and I were out in pursuit of milk retailers!  
Matt: You were milk shopping? Austin was shopping for milk?  
Austin: WHAT?!? We were beer shopping, jackass!  
Kurt: No....we were milk shopping.  
Jeff: I THINK-  
Rock: Quit flapping your gums! Can't you jabronies see it's getting dark?  
Matt: Maybe we should have stayed at the arena like all the other-  
Jeff: LET ME SPEAK, DAMMIT!!  
Matt: You don't have to be like that.  
Jeff: I THINK- (pauses for interruption)-that seeing as we-  
Matt:-you  
Jeff:...I...dropped the Rock's wallet down a pot hole then we...I...should pay for The Rock's hotel room.  
Rock: Well why didn't you say so sooner, jabroni??  
Jeff: I tried, but-  
Matt: Okay Jeff, stop yapping and get out your wallet.  
Jeff: Uh...about that...  
Matt: *sighs* Okay, give me my wallet. (Jeff looks blank) .....You know, you asked to carry it earlier? And I agreed, against my better judgment?  
Jeff: Uh...what did it look like again?  
Matt: It's black and leather.  
Jeff: Uh...and wet and slimy?  
Matt:.....no  
Jeff: Well I think it is now...  
Matt: ......Jeff?  
Jeff: But I wanted to see if it could float on the river!  
Matt: JEFF!!!  
Jericho: My my, what a collection of ass clowns we have here. Could any of you clever individuals lend me and Molly some cash?  
Rock: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH....you and Molly?  
Molly: Gee but Chris told me that there was something super important to show me in the honeymoon suite of this hotel!  
Kurt: Arn't you supposed to be mighty Molly?  
Molly: Yeah...but that's just a gimmick you know guys. We don't have to use those out of work.  
Angle: True...Damn True. Do you want to see my gold medal?  
Jericho: WOULD YOU PLEASE-  
Austin: WHAT?  
Jerico: WOULD YOU-  
Austin: What?  
Jericho: Jackass.  
Austin: WHAT?!?  
Molly: Forget I spoke.  
Jericho: ANYWAY...lend us some dosh anyone?  
Austin: NO WAY SONNY! I spent it all on beer!!  
Angle: (dreamy) And milk...  
Rock: Well The Rock's broke...(glares at Jeff)  
Matt: So am I (glares at Jeff)  
Jeff: ME TOO! (glares at Angle)  
Kurt: HEY! What are you glaring at me for?  
Molly: Golly...it's gotten real dark real quick!  
Jeff: Ooooh...we're in Canada you know...any kind of strange creature could be out there!  
Jericho: Hey!!  
Jeff: (looks in terror at Jericho) THERE'S ONE NOW!! (clings to Matt)  
Matt: GET OFF JEFF! Don't worry there's nothing out there...we're just lost in a dark street in an unfamiliar Canadian city...full of strange noises and monsters...scared yet?  
Kurt: ....sniff....no....(something in the dark clanks loudly)  
Kurt: EEEEEEK! (Grabs onto the Rock)  
Rock: GET OFF THE ROCK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF MONKEY CRAP!!  
Kurt:I'm so scared...sniff...hold me mommy.  
Rock: The Rock is so NOT you're mommy! Get off the people's arm!  
Kurt: But...  
Jericho: Look, there is absolutley nothing here you ass- (something hisses in the dark and Jericho feels something horrible and slimy touch his ankle)  
Jericho: EEEEEEEK! (Jericho grabs The Rock)  
Kurt and Jeff: EEEEEEEEEK! (they grab onto The Rock as well)  
Jeff: Kurt: MOMMY!!  
Rock: WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING THE ROCK THEIR MOMMY?!?  
Matt: I wonder...  
Austin: WHAT?  
Matt: Yeah...WHAT on earth are you all screaming about?  
Kurt: uh....  
Jeff: I was just screaming 'cos everyone else was!  
Jericho: Something nasty and skanky touched my ankle!  
Matt: WOAH! We should think about getting out of here. Let's phone for a cab....hey, I can't find my phone!  
Rock: Jabroni...hey, where's the Rock's cellphone?  
Molly: Golly gosh I'll do it myself...oh no! Mines missing too!  
Kurt: I bet Jericho stole them all!  
Jericho: Hey, mine's missing too, okay?  
Austin: WHAT?!? WHO STOLE STONE COLD'S CELLPHONE??  
Jericho: It was the Rock!  
Rock: No! It was Austin!  
Austin: WHAT? It was-  
Jeff: Did I ever tell you guys how fun it is to take people's cell phones when they arn't looking and post them through letter boxes?  
All:.........JEFF!!!  
Jeff: What?  
Austin:WHAT?!?  
Jeff: No really, I don't know what you're all mad about. Did I miss something?  
Matt: No, Jeff, just go stand over there while we look for a phone box.  
Kurt: Phone box? Are you joking? This is Canada, remember?  
Jericho: LEAVE CANADA ALONE!!  
Molly: Golly, I wonderd why there wasn't any street lights.  
Jericho: Grrrrr.  
Matt: Let's make our way back to the arena and we can stay there untill tomorrow's show.  
(They all make their way slowley along trying not to trip up,and after about a minute Jericho sudenly stops and Jeff walks into him)  
Jeff: EEEEEEEEK!  
Kurt: EEEEEEEEEEK!  
Rock: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
Molly: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
Austin: Shaddup y'all!  
Rock: AND STOP GRABBING ONTO THE ROCK HE IS NOT YOU MOMMY!  
Jericho: Listen ass clowns...I say that if we want to make it back to the arena in time for Smackdown tommorow then we gotta wok as a team....Kurt are you crying?  
Kurt: *sniff*....no....  
Jericho *sighs* And in the spirit of teamwork I say that I should be the one to lead us outta this!  
Austin: NO WAY SON I'M YOUR LEADER AND THAT'S THE BOTTEM LINE 'COS STONE COLD SAYS SO!  
Rock: The Rock should be your leader!  
Jericho: NO!! ME!!  
Austin: JACKASS!  
Rock: IF YA SMEEELLLLLLL-  
Angle: THEN TAKE A SHOWER!  
All: SHUT IT!!  
Angle: I'm so smart...I should be the leader!  
Matt: We should get this sorted out...okay...everyone who thinks Jericho should be the leader raise your hand...(Jericho and Molly raise their hand which is dumb thing to do because no-one can see them in the dark)  
Jeff: Ooh ohh I'll count! Votes for Jericho...none.  
Jericho: NONE?!?  
Jeff: I can't see anyone's hand raised...  
Jericho: YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING BIMBO!  
Molly: Stop being such a poor loser jericho.  
Jeff: Bimbo?  
Matt: Who votes for...Austin?  
Jeff: No-one  
Matt: Rock?  
Jeff: No-one.  
Rock: Why you little-  
okay: Votes for Angle?  
Jeff: No-one...  
Matt:No-one? So no votes for anyone? This is getting us far...  
Jeff: Wait! Who votes for-ME? Everyone? Really? I'm soooo flatterd!  
Austin: WHAT?!? You Jackass!  
Rock: Jabroni!!  
Jericho: Ass clown!  
Kurt:uh....yipi kai ae?  
Jericho: Stylish insulting technique milk man.  
Rock: What was that sound?  
Kurt: I always wanted to be a milk man...  
Rock: LISTEN!!  
Kurt: Of course after I went to the dairy on work experience and drank all the milk they put a restraining order on me...  
Rock: SHUT IT!! (clamps a hand over Kurt's mouth)  
Kurt: Mrf mrf mrf!  
Molly: Gee golly gosh but I can hear something!  
RVD: Hey.  
Angle, Rock, Jeff, Matt, Jericho and Molly: EEEEEEEEK!!  
Austin: Jackass.  
Rock: What are you doing here you little jabroni?  
RVD: Hey, I'm cool.  
Matt: No why are you here?  
RVD: It's cool.  
Molly: I think that's all we're gonna get...  
Rock: Jabroni author...can't be botherd to think up a reason for him being in this story.  
(Ahem. He's right you know)  
Jericho: Thanks for scaring us, I mean them, ass clown.  
(Jericho swings his fist at RVD an hits the wall instead.)  
Jericho: Ow.  
RVD: Cool.  
All: SHUT UP!!  
  
END OF PART ONE. More soon. If I feel like it. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!  
  
Sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up, but I've been ill. Oh and I also wanted to say that I have nothing against Canada in anyway, but I had to make fun of somewhere, and it may as well be there. Americans seem to like getting at Canada. I don't really know why. I just join in.  
Thanks loads for you reviews, don't stop writing them and as requested Kane will be making an apperance this very chapter.  
That said, on with part 2. enjoy. and review.  
  
WWF- Alone in the dark  
Part 2  
  
(The superstars are all walking along the dark streets of the nameless Canadian city, as they have been for the last hour, looking for a way out of the maze of narrow allyways and derelict buildings. They reach a crossroads, and can't quite decide which way to turn....)  
  
Jeff: I'm your leader, and I say we go that way!  
Rock: You are NOT OUR LEADER!!  
Jeff: Am! Am am am!  
Rock: For the HUNDRETH time-  
Molly: Jericho....  
Jericho: Yes, Molly?  
Molly: Am I gonna make it out of here alive and with my sanity intact?  
Austin: WHAT?!? I said everything else you have is intact!  
Molly: Oh...I don't understand. What's that supposed to mean?  
Rock: It means your still a vir-  
Matt: Rock! Not in front of the kids!  
Rock:........Jabroni.  
Molly: But what if we get eaten alive by some horrible monster?  
Rock: You won't if we go the way The Rock wants!!  
Jeff: I'm the leader! I say we go left!  
Rock: Right!  
Jeff: LEFT!  
Rock: Right is always right!  
Jeff: Well, yeah, uh, left is the best!  
Matt: *sigh* why don't we go down the middle?  
Molly: There could be something scary down any one of them!  
Kurt: Like- like a canadian!  
Jericho: THAT'S IT!! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE IF THESE CANADA JOKES KEEP ON COMING!  
RVD: Take a chill pill. Relax.  
Jericho: You are SO annoying.  
RVD:.....cool.  
Matt: I think we should give Jeff a try as leader, Rock. If he louses this one up, I'll help you strip him of his leadership myself!  
Mai Young: Did someone say strip?  
Rock: Aw man. Talk about cheap pops. Get outta here ya old hag! (The Rock boots her out into the darkness)  
Jeff: Geez Rock...wasn't that a little mean?  
Rock: *shrugs* Her pie was past its sell by date.  
Jeff: Matt what does that mean?  
Matt: Nothing Jeff.  
Jeff: I'm gonna tell Lita you said it about her and if it means nothing it dosen't matter, right?  
Matt: *groans* Why me?  
Matt: Let's just give Jeff a chance... let's go left it's a good a way as any. (Jericho stops after another minute of walking)  
Jericho: I still don't see why we have to be in Canada. I'm sick of people being mean to my homeland. And we DO have streetlights. The author should find somewhere else to pick on!  
Author:(runs on) Would you prefer to be lost in france?  
Jericho: ........no.  
Author: THEN SHUT UP THEN! And look over there.  
Rock: There isn't anything there you little- where'd she go?  
Matt: ....She was hot.  
(Ahem. Anyway, back to the story)  
Austin: Listen up jackasses! What? I said I think there IS something over there!  
Noise from the darkness ahead: Hisssssssssss  
Everyone: AAAAAAAH!  
Jeff: I told you we should have gone right!  
Rock: Grrrrr...  
RVD: Hey, it's cool.  
(Jericho punches RVD in the face)  
RVD: Ow...not cool.  
Jericho: Sorry....I was aiming for the wall.  
Rock: Well whichever of you jabronies is making that hissing sound had better stop, or the Rock's gonna take this half-brick, shine it up REAL nice-  
Matt: It's not me already.  
Jeff: *giggles* hssssfffsss...  
Matt: Jeff that isn't even a realistic hissing sound. It's not him either. Rock.  
Austin: What? I said it;s not me! What? Y'all deaf.  
Jericho: Don't look at me.  
Kurt: Don't snakes go hiss?  
Molly: Golly gosh...it's not me.  
RVD: I'm cool. (Everyone looks suspiciously at The Rock)  
Rock: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! It's not The Rock! (silence falls)  
Noise from the darkness: Hisssssss...  
All: EEEEEEEK!  
Matt: Jeff, if you're our leader, what should we do?  
Jeff: Uh....try to reason with it?  
Rock: Wrong answer Jabroni! (runs off into the distance)  
Matt: ....uh....(looks nervous and then runs after him, and eveyone else follows. They run into an abandoned retal park with large warehouses)  
Jericho: This way! (he starts to climb the fire escape of one of the buildings)  
Kurt: All the way up there?!?  
Jericho: YOU GOTTA BETTER IDEA?!?  
Noise close behind them: hisssssssss  
(The others all follow Jericho up onto the flat roof of the warehouse)  
Matt: NOW WHERE?!?  
Jericho: I think I saw something from the ground...but it's to dark...I can't tell.  
Kurt: Here, let me help! (the roof is lit up as Angle turns on a huge torch)  
RVD: Cool!  
Rock:.........  
Matt:..........  
Austin:.......Jackass.  
Rock: You mean to tell The Rock, The GREAT One, that you have had that powerful torch ALL ALONG....and you didn't tell The Rock?  
Kurt: uh.......yeh.  
Rock: THAT'S IT!! THE ROCK IS GONNA KICK YOUR CANDY ASS ALL THE WAY TO OUTER MONGOLIA!!  
Kurt: Yes please! Anywhere is better than staying here with you milk haters! Even-even-even France!  
Matt: (clouts Angle round the jaw) Language! Please! Didn't your Mom ever tell you not to use the 'F' word?  
Kurt: Yes she did but I don't think she meant....(Falls silent at a glare from Matt)  
Austin: So where do we go now smartass?  
Molly: Up here we're sitting ducks for that hissing thing!  
Jericho: Kurt, shine your torch over there...yes, I thought so!  
Rock: What in the blue hell is that?  
Jericho: There's a ladder stretched over the gap between this warehouse and the next!  
Rock: ....Are you saying what The Rock thinks you are saying?  
Jericho: We can walk across the ladder onto the next roof, and that hissing thing down there that's been suspiciously quiet for the last few minutes won't know where we've gone!  
Kurt: But I'm scared of heights! What if it falls off, or breaks?  
Matt: I think it's a choice between that and old hissy down there!  
Rock: ...old hissy?  
Matt: Or we stay on this roof forever, so I miss Smackdown, and my VERY emotional making up scene with Lita! And I am NOT gonna miss that, not for you, not for anybody!  
Jericho: If we're gonna do it.....I say our wise and wonderful leader goes first, to check it's safe.  
Jeff: But you all said I wasn't your leader!  
Rock: The Rock's a fair guy....you can be leader untill we are all safe across the ladder. Then we'll see who's the REAL leader.  
Jeff: *sniff* Thanyou...I'm so touched.   
Matt: We're gonna get Kurt to keep the torch on you, Jeff. Go ahead, it's ok.  
(Jeff starts to cross the ladder shakily, and gains confidence as he walks, but halfway across the ladder the light suddenly goes off him.)  
Jeff: Hey! Kurt! Quit playing! I'm telling on you! Or I would, if I could turn around without falling off....I can't see my feet...oh man...I can't see anything! Where are you guys! Matt! Help!  
(Back on the roof)  
Kurt: Look Rock! If I shine the torch under my chin I look all scary!  
Rock: The Rock says.....help.  
Jericho: You always look scary Kurt.  
Kurt: Oh, oh, oh, you nasty person! Why don't you stop insulting me and get a life!  
Jericho: Why don't you stop being such an ass clown and get a neck, medal boy?  
Kurt: I have a neck! It's just hiding.  
Matt: Jeff, are you ok?  
Jeff: (faintly)....no.  
Matt: Okay Jeff, just stay still, I'm gonna get Kurt to shine the torch on you... (Matt looks at Kurt trying to shove the torch down Jericho's throat)....But it might take a while, ok? Just don't move. Oh Kurt, now you're gonna have to put the batteries back in...  
Jeff: Matt? Matt, I'm scared. Am I gonna die? Matt? Don't leave me. I can't even see any light behind me now. Why have you turned the torch off? Have you all gone? Am I all alone......Matt? Don't go.....huh?  
Noise further along the ladder: hisssssssssss  
Jeff: Get away! Matt! Why did you leave me alone? I'm scared! There's something here! Get away from me! Leave me alone! I don't wanna die.... (Jeff tries to take a blind step back and nearly falls as he misses the ladder.)  
Noise(getting closer): Hissssssssss!  
Jeff: EEEEEEEK! Don't kill me! Kill The Rock!  
Noise: Hisssss....hello.  
Jeff: EEEK....hello?  
(Kurt finally gets his batteries back from where he put them down the back of Jericho's shirt, and focuses the light on Jeff, only to reveal standing on the ladder a step away from him....)  
Jeff:.....STEF?!?  
Stef: Uh.....hi.  
Matt: Jeff, get your ass back over here! (Jeff turns around and walks back to the roof where the others are waiting, and Stef follows him.)  
Jericho: WOAH! What's with the ho?  
Stef: Screw you, Jericho! I've been trying to catch up with you guys for ages!  
Rock: So what's with the hissing noise?  
Jericho: Isn't it obvious? She's having a hissy fit!  
Stef: Ha ha ha ha ha....I hate you, Jericho. ACTUALLY, I punctured one of my boobs- it's been deflating all day.  
Molly: Golly gosh but you scared us you big dufus! Why didn't you tell us it was you?  
Stef: I tried! You all kept screaming and running away!  
Jericho: Surely you're used to that by now?  
Stef: Does he HAVE to be here?  
RVD: Don't worry, it's cool.  
Rock: The rock says quit saying that word!  
RVD: Which word? I'm cool!  
Rock: That word!  
RVD: But all words are cool.  
Rock: Shut it jabroni! I have a half-brick here!  
Molly: Are you STILL carrying that half-brick around you found earlier?  
Rock: Well....  
(They all decide to go back down the fire escape, and start walking in the vague direction of the stadium again)  
Kurt: Wowee, nothing bad has happend to us for a whole five minutes!  
Austin: JACKASS!  
Kurt: What?  
Rock: You jinxed us!  
Kurt: I did n- (suddenly an ominous growl comes from the mouth of an alley)  
All: EEEEEEEEK!  
Rock: Jeff Hardy, get off the people's arm, dammit!  
Jeff: Is...is it a monster?  
Stef: Have I just stepped into some kind of alien movie here? Ah, Jericho? You can stop hugging me now.  
Jericho: Just, um, searching for firearms!  
Jeff: STRIP SEARCH!!  
Molly: PERVERT!  
Jeff: YUP!!  
Mai Young: Did someone say strip?  
Rock: GO AWAY!  
(Another growl comes from the allyway, so Kurt shines his torch on it,to reveal a little brown mogrel dog with no collar and a black patch of fur around one of his eyes)  
Molly: AWWWWWWWWW!! How cute!!  
Rock:.....What is that?  
Jericho: It's what Stef becomes every full moon!  
Stef: I'm not laughing Jericho.  
Jericho: Sure you are.  
Molly: Come here boy. Come on Shane. Come here.  
Austin: WHAT?  
RVD: Shane?  
Molly: Yup, he's called Shane!! Isn't he adorable?!?  
Matt: More so than his namesake I suppose.  
Molly: (To The Rock) Can I keep him? Huh? Huh?  
Rock: Who do you think The Rock is, your daddy?  
Molly: No, more like my mommy! Can I keep him, mommy? Please?  
Rock:.....? MOMMY?!? The Rock is gonna take that dog, shine it up REAL nice-  
Matt: OKAY ROCK....don't even go there!  
Austin: WHAT?  
Molly: What about poor little Shane-o!  
Jeff: As your leader, I declare you have my permission to keep him!  
Molly: Yippee!  
Jericho: YOU ARE NOT OUR LEADER, DUMBASS!  
Rock: For once, The Rock agrees.  
Jeff: OH YEAH? Well I DESERVE to be the leader 'cos I can beat all you guys at ANYTHING!  
Rock: IS THAT SO? Well The Rock says that we set up a little challenge to see who the better man REALLY is! (The Rock looks thoughtful for a minute)  
Rock: Okay Jabronies, here's what we're gonna do......  
(While most of the guys go and huddle in a corner with The Rock, heads together and whispering, Kurt sets his torch up so that it illuminates the small courtyard they have found themselves in)  
Molly: Roll over Shane....look, Matt! He's rolling over!  
Matt: .....He is?  
Molly: He sure is! He's just doing it so super fast your eyes can't even see him doing it!  
Matt: If you say so.  
Molly: I sure do! Who's a smart puppy then?  
Shane: WOOF!  
Kane: WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT HERE?  
Jericho: I was leading these losers out of here. Not you Molly, don't look like that.  
Matt: What are you doing here, Kane?  
Kane: I WAS LOOKING FOR-  
Jeff: Kane, why do you speak in capitals?  
Matt: What are you on about, Jeff?  
Jeff: I don't know....  
Kane: (Gives Jeff a strange look) ANYWAY-I AM LOOKING FOR MY DOG.  
Matt: uh.....a dog? Around here?  
Molly: (getting hurridly to her feet and hiding Shane behind her) Did you say you were looking for a dog?!?  
Kane:YES.  
Matt: Uh....what does this dog look like?  
Kane: SMALL, BROWN.  
Matt: Oh, a little mogrel with black fur around one eye?  
Kane: YES! YES, THAT'S IT!  
Molly: (whacks Matt over the head) No, sorry, haven't seen him.  
Kane: HER, ACTUALLY.  
Molly:.....Her?  
Kane: HER.  
Molly: But- but- Shane-  
Matt: Woah....Shane's a girl!  
Rock: The Rock knew that already.  
Matt: The dog, dumbass.  
Rock: Oh.  
Molly: (Picks Shane up) My Shane is NOT a girl!  
Kane: APHRODITE!  
Jericho: (Raises one eyebrow)....Aphrodite?  
Matt: You called your dog Aphrodite? Isn't she, like, the Greek goddess of love?  
Rock: The Rock hates to think why you call your dog a goddess of love.  
Matt: Okay Rocky! Let's not pursue that!  
Kane: GIVE ME APHRODITE BACK!  
Molly: His name's Shane!  
Kane: HER NAME'S APHRODITE!  
Molly: Shane!  
Kane: APHR-  
Austin: Shadup!  
MollY; If he's yours, then why wasn't he wearing a collar? Answer that!  
Kane: GLADLY! A FRIEND GAVE HER TO ME JUST A WEEK AGO, BUT I HAD ALREADY BOUGHT HER A LOVLEY PINK COLLAR SO I COULD TAKE HER WALKING. I WAS DOING JUST THAT EARLIER TODAY WHEN SOME YOUNG CANADIAN SKINHEADS MUGGED ME, AND STRIPPED HER COLLAR OFF, AND-  
Mai Young: I KNOW someone said strip THIS time!  
All: SHUT UP!!  
Shane/Aphrodite: Woof!  
  
  
Thanks for reading, that's the end of Part 2, Part 3 will be up next week hopefully, or maybe early in the week after that, seeing as this went up a bit late.  
Please review, and if anyone has anymore character requests, don't hesitate to ask, unless it's Val Venis, in which case just don't ask at all. Unless you don't mind him being run over before he can say anything. Any other requests about anything also welcome. I haven't decided who the final leader is gonna be yet.... so if you want tell me who you think it should be. And don't bother if your name is Mole. I KNOW ALREADY WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE LEADER! And he's not gonna be it, even if he IS the undisputed champion!   
Ahem. Anyway, please review.  
And if you liked this, please check out two of my other fics for more of the same kind of chaos-  
WWF SLUMBER PARTY and  
WWF BLIND DATE. 


	3. Part 3

WWF- Alone in the dark  
  
Part 3  
  
(The Rock, Jericho, Angle, Austin, RVD and Matt Hardy have been huddled in a corner for over 10 minutes, deep in conversation)  
Kurt: So it's decided. I'm the leader.  
Rock: (whacks him over the back of the head) Have you listened to anything we've said?  
Kurt: Yes please, I would like some milk.  
Austin: What?  
RVD: What's with Angle?  
Kurt: Okay, if you insist I will show you my gold medal!  
Rock: Don't you dare! The Rock does NOT wanna see that piece of trash. What is WITH that jabroni?  
Matt: I think he's suffering from milk deprival.  
Kurt: Oh, is it play time already?  
Jericho: I never knew milk could mess with your mind like that...  
Matt: I think it's a sort of hangover.  
Kurt: Ring-a-ring-a-roses!  
Austin: Jackass! Quit playing!  
Kurt: Hahahahaha! (slaps Austin on the arm) You're it!  
Rock: The Rock says we arn't getting anywhere fast.  
Jericho: Let me try something...Kurt? Kurt, playtimes over. It's time for math now.  
Kurt: Yippee!  
Rock: The Rock sees now....the little jabroni thinks he's back in primary school.  
Jericho: Trying to overcome his milk cravings by pretending it's milk time at school.  
RVD: Cool.  
Rock: Jabro-  
Austin: WHAT?  
Rock: Never mind.  
Stef: (walks over to them) What are you guys talking about?  
Jericho: We've finally decided how we're gonna pick a leader!  
Molly: Golly, but does it really matter who the leader is?  
Jericho, Rock, Matt, Austin etc: YES!!  
Molly: Geez...  
Angle: By golly miss Molly! You have a super silly name!  
Molly: That's nice Kurt. Do you wanna do some spelling?  
Kurt: Yup yup!  
Molly: Why don't you go write a sentance in the dust over there?  
Kurt: Oh goody! (Goes and sits down in a corner and starts writing in the dust)  
Matt: Strange...  
Kane: MOLLY, IT'S MY TURN WITH APHRODITE!  
Molly: No! It's still mine!  
Kane: GIVE ME!!  
Molly: NO!!!  
Jericho: SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
Stef: (ignores them) So, how are you gonna decide who the leader is?  
Jericho: There's a wall over there that's about 2 feet high.  
Stef: And?  
Jericho: We all stand on it, and if one of us falls off they are eliminated from the competition. We keep going until there's only one person left, and they're the winner.  
RVD: Very ccol.  
All: SHUT IT!!  
RVD: Chill.  
Rock: The Rock does not need to chill, as The Rock is already so chilled that The Rock makes an ice cube look sub-troipical.  
Austin:........WHAT?  
Matt: He said he's gonna win.  
Austin: Oh.  
Jeff: Can I play?  
Matt: Go play with Kurt.  
Jeff: Okay. (walks over to Kurt and crouches down beside him)  
Jericho: Molly! Get over here and be our ref!  
Molly: Gosh I can't, I'm playing with Shane!  
Kane: APHRODITE!  
Matt: Will you two give it a rest?  
Rock: Come here Shane...The Rock want's to talk to you....  
Shane/Aphro: Grrrrrrr  
Rock: But Mr Half-Brick wants to meet you!  
Matt: You STILL carrying that thing around?  
Molly: Rock! You are NOT going to hit my poor little Shane with that half-brick!!  
Rock: It's a mercy killing....(Shane/Aphrodite bites The Rock's foot)  
Rock: Ow! Get off the great one's foot you little piece of monkey crap!  
Molly: Good boy Shane....I mean, let go of The Rock's foot, Shane!  
Rock: The Rock's gonna kill that mutt!  
(Kane only just notices what's going on)  
Kane: GET OFF APHRODITE!! (Chokeslams The Rock through a wall)  
Rock: Ow.....dumb dog.  
Stef: Rock, go over there and check on Jeff and Kurt, instead of killing the dog.  
Rock: The Rock says.....no.  
Stef: DO IT!  
Jericho: Quit ordering everybody around!  
Stef: Let me think about that....no!  
Jericho: Dammit, why do you have to be such a skanky ho?  
Stef: Well, why do you have to look so gorgeous by torchlight?  
Austin: WHAT?!?  
Stef: I mean, uh, dammit Jericho, why do you always have to be such an arrogant prick?  
Jericho: Oh you know you want me.  
Stef: I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!  
Jericho: No you don't. You're just saying it to make me feel better.  
Rock: If The Rock goes to check on Jeff and Kurt will you two stop it?  
Jericho: Only if she does.  
Stef: He started it.  
Rock: *sigh* (walks over to where Jeff and Kurt are sat)  
Kurt: No Jeff, it has a 'Y' at the end!  
Jeff: You sure are smart Kurt.  
Kurt: I know.  
Rock: What are you little Jabronies writing?  
Kurt: It's a well known phrase or saying.  
Rock: (reads from the dust) 'The Rock's gay'....Why you little-  
Jeff: What's wrong? Did we spell it bad?  
Kurt: I told you 'Rock' has a 'W' in it.  
Rock: Grrrrrrr...  
Matt: Calm down, Rock. Jeff, Kurt, would you like to play a fun game?  
Jeff: YEAH!  
Kurt: Yup yup!  
Matt: And if you win, you get to be the leader!  
Kurt & Jeff: WOW!  
Jeff: And all we have to do is stay on the wall the longest?  
Kurt: Easy!  
Matt: If you say so....  
(Most of the WWF 'superstars' go and limber up, and Molly decides to play match reporter)  
Molly: While the other contestants are preparing, I'm gonna have a talk to one of the participants, Kane!  
Kane: DO YOU HAVE TO?  
Molly: So Kane, have you got any tactics for this tough challenge?  
Kane: DON'T FALL OFF.  
Molly: Golly! Those are intresting tactics!  
Rock: Shut you mouth, Micheal Cole.  
Molly: No, I'm Molly!  
Rock: Whatever.  
(everyone except Molly, who has decided to be the ref so she can look after Shane, lines up on the wall, trying to get their balance)  
Molly: Okay, the last one to fall off wins! Go!  
Stef: Woah! Overbalancing!  
Jericho: Serves you right for having such big-  
Stef: EEEK! (falls off the wall)  
Molly: Stef is out of the competition!  
(10 minutes later)  
Jeff: Matt! You're it! (Whacks Matt on the back, pushing him off the wall)  
Matt: No fair!  
Molly: He's right, Jeff. I'll have to disqualify you.  
Jeff: What's disqualify? Does it hurt?  
Molly: Jeff and Matt are both out!  
Matt: Feh.  
(20 minutes later)  
Austin: My feet hurt.  
Jericho: Get down then.  
Austin: Ah'm not givin' up!  
Jericho: You know if you win, Debra will probobly bake you a load of cookies!  
Austin: AAAAAAARGH! (Jumps off and runs away to hide in the shadows where the cookies can't get him)  
Molly: Austin is out!  
Jericho: I sure am bored.  
Rock: What do you expect? A sing along?  
Jericho: I AM THE UNDISPUTED CHAMPION, AND IF I WANT TO BE ENTERTAINED, I WILL BE-  
Kurt: SING ALONG! (singing) JIMMY CRACKED CORN AND I DON'T CARE, JIMMY CRACKED CORN AND I DON'T CARE, JIMMY CRACKED CORN AND I DON'T CAAAAARRRREE- OW! Molly! The Rock pushed me off!  
Rock: The Rock did no such thing. Did you see anything, Molly?  
Molly: No....I wasn't looking.  
Rock: SO THERE!  
Kurt: YOU'RE MEAN!!!  
Rock: AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT JABRONI?!?  
Kurt: This! (Kurt charges at The Rock, but misses and spears off Jericho instead)  
Jericho: HEY!!!  
Molly: Oh, Angle, you're out. So are you, Jericho.  
Jericho: Why are you so distracted?  
Molly: It's Shane...I think he's sick.  
Kane: APHRODITE! (Jumps off the wall and runs over)  
Jericho: So, what's wrong with him?  
Kane: HER.  
Matt: Woah...he dosen't look well.  
Kane: SHE.  
Jeff: Maybe it was that coal I fed her....  
Molly: Him.  
Angle: See Rock, you have to be nice to him now she's ill.  
Rock: The Rock still hates that scrawny mutt.  
Shane/Aphro: Grrrrr  
Molly: Shane! Don't even think about it!  
(Shane runs over and bites The Rock....I'll leave it up to your imagination where)  
Rock: AAAAAAAARGH! (Jumps off the wall and runs around trying to shake off Shane)  
Molly: Kane and Rocky are out....RVD wins!  
RVD: Cool....I am so the leader.  
Kurt: Not! Not not not!  
Matt: *sighs* I thought that the whole point off that stupid challenge was to determine the leader once and for all!  
Mae Young (yes I can spell it properly now): Did someone say strip?  
Rock:......No.  
Jeff: Matt says your pie is past it's sell-by date!  
Matt: Shut up Jeff.  
Jeff: You're all mean!  
Kurt: Mean! Meanies!  
Matt: (ignores them) Say, Mae, have you got a cell phone we can use?  
Mae: Well if you insist I will strip!  
Rock: Get outta here! (boots her into the darkness)  
Matt: If you wanted her to strip that much, Rock, you should have said so.  
Rock: The Rock's gonna take his half-brick, shine it up real nice, turn that son-of-a-bitch sideways, and shove it straight up YOUR CANDY ASS!  
Jeff: Matt, is your ass really made out of candy?  
Matt: NO!  
Author: It's a very nice ass Matt.  
Stef: Oh I agree.  
Matt: WOULD EVERYONE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY ASS?  
Jericho: Urg.  
Matt: Urg?  
Molly: Are you ill Chris?  
Jericho: Don't worry about me. I'm not important.  
Matt: OH NO!! He sounds like he's suffering from- (BUH BUH BUUUUUUUM!) -deflated ego syndrome!  
Rock: No! Anything but that! (runs away in case it's catching)  
Jeff: What's deflated ego sy..sd....what you said?  
Matt: He's been so long without hearing his theme tune or polishing his belts that his ego's actually started deflating!  
Rock: Eep. Don't come near The Rock.  
Jericho: It's not catching!  
Rock: The Rock is not willing to take that chance with the people's ego.  
Kane: WE'RE ALL DOOMED.  
Austin: What?  
Matt: He's right! With this much ego gathered in one place, deflated ego syndrome is gonna spread like the plague!  
(All the superstars edge away from Jericho like he actually has the plague)  
Jericho: I hate you all! I'm dying, and you're abandoning me!  
Kurt: Silly.  
RVD: Yeah, you're not dying. You're just losing your ego.  
Jericho: You don't understand! For a WWF superstar to lose his ego is as good as death!  
Stef: Sob! Jericho! Don't die!  
Jericho: I never knew you cared....wait a minute, yes I did.  
Stef: I mean, uh, good! Go ahead and die!  
Jericho: Is no-one going to comfort me in my last hours?  
Matt: Well Molly's the only one who won't be affected by the syndrome.  
Molly: Golly, but I'm looking after Shane-o with Kane!  
Jeff: You're not fighting any more?  
Molly: We decided that Shaney really needs two parents. I always thought I'd have kids, but I never thought it would be with Kane!  
Stef: You could do worse.  
Rock: Or better.  
Matt: I see YOUR ego isn't suffering at least.  
Molly: My little Shane-o! He's so cute!  
Kane: MY LITTLE APHRODITE....  
RVD: You can't call him/her seperate things.  
Molly: Yeah, we're trying to come up with a new name.  
Jericho: EXCUSE ME! I'm dying here! I mean, uh, it's not really important, don't bother yourselves.  
Stef: Oh Chris! You're not...you! I don't care if I catch it too, I'm gonna stay with you to the end!  
Jericho: Stef....  
Rock: The Rock says....gross.  
Jeff: You're gonna get cooties if you kiss a girl!  
Stef: SHUT UP! It's not like that.  
Jericho: Yeah. We hate each other.  
Stef: Yeah, we do.  
Jericho: Yeah.  
Stef: Yeah.  
Matt: I think we should all just step slowley away....  
Rock: WAAAA! The Rock don't wanna catch the nasty disease!  
Molly: Golly, we should all get outta here!  
Matt: Too right! Jericho and Stef are really starting to piss me off.  
Stef: He's dying, Matt! My Jericho's dying!  
Kane: GET a ROOM.  
Matt: My thoughts exactly.  
(They walk in the vague direction of the arena for a few minutes until the light of the torch reveals another crossroads.)  
Matt: Oh no, not again. Ok, RVD, which way should we go?  
Jeff: Uh huh, uh huh, which way should we go?  
Rock: Shut your mouth.  
RVD:....Cool.  
Rock: The Rock's only gonna say this once Jabroni, so listen real good....STOP-SAYING-THAT-WORD!  
Kurt: I'm boooored! Which way are we going?  
RVD: But all ways are cool when your R-V-D!  
Rock: THAT'S IT JABRONI! (Rock bottems RVD)  
RVD: uh.....not cool.....ow...  
Jericho: It's all getting dark...my ego....it's going....  
Stef: It's okay, I'm here, I'm not gonna let you die...(starts singing his theme tune to him)  
Rock: Molly, would you do that for The Rock if The Rock was dying of deflated ego syndrome?  
Molly: Uh....geez...I like you Rock, just not like that.  
Rock: *sighs* Where's Trish when you need her?  
Matt: Vince's bedroom, probobly.  
Rock: Most likley.  
Matt: Jericho must be real ill....Stef's singing, and he's not screaming or banging his head on the wall.  
Jeff: (banging his head on the wall) Make it stop....please....make it stop....for the love of god....  
Rock: Is it just The Rock or does this chapter have even less plot than usual?  
RVD: It has less plot than usual.  
Kurt: And that, my friends, is true.  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
Yeah. They're right. It didn't have a plot.  
The next part (featuring a bit more plot) won't be up for a while, because I'm going on holiday to Cypres (WOOOOOO!) So at the earliest Part four will be up a week on tuesday.  
Please review. You know you want to. 


	4. Part 4

WWF- Alone in the dark  
  
Part 4  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own squat already. They all belong to V K Mack or Canada or whatever.  
  
(All the guys (and gals) are still in the dark streets of a make believe Canadian city (I don't want to offend any Canadians any more than I already have by setting it in a real city that they might live in. That and I don't know the names of more than a couple of Canadian cities) trying to find the way back to the arena in time for Smackdown, and Vinnie Mack aint gonna be too happy if they don't turn up in time....)  
  
Kurt: The last chapter may have been distinctly lacking plotwise, but I am confident that this one will feature major storyline devolpment.  
Kane: DON'T COUNT ON IT.  
Rock: Who needs a plot when you can have just a load of stupid jokes vaugely strung together?  
Jericho: EXCUSE ME!! The last chapter had a plot- ME!!  
Stef: Oh yeah! Poor Chrissypoo!  
Rock: The Rock remembers now. Stay away from the Rock you contagious piece of monkey crap!  
Jeff: Was the monkey contagious or is it only it's crap?  
Austin: What?  
Molly: Poor Shaney looks really ill.  
Kane: MY POOR BABY.  
Matt: Jeff, did you really feed him/her coal?  
Jeff: Maybe. I can't remember. That was last chapter.  
Jericho: Hey! I'm dying of deflated ego syndrome over here!  
Molly: Maybe he's just thirsty. Do you want a drink Shane?  
Kane: HER NAME IS APHRODITE.  
RVD: You guys really gotta agree on a name.  
Jericho: Pay attention to meeeeeeee!  
Austin: Ya ego don't sound too deflated.  
Matt: Hmmmm....suspicious.  
Stef: Jericho? What's that under your shirt?  
Jericho: Ah....easy on, Stef!  
Stef: Why you little-! You've been wearing your title belts under your shirt all the time!  
Jericho: I have an explanation....  
Molly: Gosh! You didn't have deflated ego syndrome after all,! You were just play-acting, wern't you?  
Jericho: That's pretty accurate.  
Stef: And I thought- I was- I hate you! I can't believe you! I hate you so much!  
Jericho: You were all over me!  
Stef: I just wanted to be there when you died so I could start to party straight away!  
Jericho: Sorry Stef, I can't understand, you just keep making this barking sound.  
Jeff: Stef's not a dog!  
Stef: Thankyou!  
Jeff: She's more of a hamster!  
Stef: Wah- I hate you all!  
Jericho: And I hate you! In fact, if I never set eyes on you again, it will be too soon!  
Stef: That's too bad....because....I'm pregnant!  
(Stunned silence for a minute)  
Jericho: Well...remind me to send my commiserations to Hunter.  
Rock: Poor guy.  
Austin: Damn.  
Kane: I FEEL SORRY FOR THE MAN.  
Molly: Golly...poor HHH.  
Kurt: Yeah. The little brat will drink all the milk!  
RVD: Geez....babies aint so cool.  
Jeff: Especialy one of Stef's.  
Matt: Too bad....but you know what you're all assuming?  
Austin: What?  
Matt: That it's Hunter's baby!  
Stef: WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?  
Matt: Why nothing....nothing at all.  
Stef: So tell me, Mr. Smartass, if it isn't Hunter's, who's is it?  
Rock: Surely, the possibilities are endless.  
RVD: It could be Test's, or Jericho's.  
Jericho: HEY!  
Molly: Kurt's?  
Kurt: Hey! I'm an olympic-  
Austin: Jackass?  
Kurt: Thankyou for your suggestion, Mr. Austin, but I was going to say hero, actually.  
Matt: It could be Rhyno's.  
Kane: OR SHANE'S.  
Stef: Shane's? Eww! Will you guys give in? It must be Hunter's.  
Rock: Considering the odds, that's not very likley.  
Jeff: Oooh, it could be yours, Rocky!  
Rock:......The Rock meant to say that it is not very likley that Stef would cheat on Hunter.  
Matt: What are you on about? Stef has cheating down to an art! She always cheats!  
Kurt: At scrabble?  
Rock: You're a freak, you know that?  
Kurt: Yup yup! What's a freak?  
All: *sigh*  
Stef: I still can't believe you did that, Jericho! Talk about milking the situation! And me being pregnant! Have you no shame?  
Kurt: Milk? Where? Where?  
Rock: Jabroni.  
Kurt: You said milk? Where's the milk?  
Rock: There is no milk jabroni.  
Kurt: Millllk! I know you have milk! Tell me where it is!  
Rock: Listen good jabroni! THERE-IS-NO-MILK!!  
Kurt: Tell meeeeeeee!  
Rock: Shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutup!  
Matt: Kurt, there is no milk, so shut up, okay?  
Kurt: Oh no! I'm not gonna be fooled! Where is it?  
Rock: AAAARGH! (Grabs Kurt's torch and boots him in the ass, Kurt falls forward and seems to dissapear into the side of a building.)  
(A couple of minutes later Kurt still hasn't come back)  
Molly: Kurt? Kurt it's okay, you can come out, The Rock's sorry!  
Rock: No The Rock most certainly is n-  
Stef: Kurt? KURT! You can't stay out here all on your own with no light!  
Rock: If the little jabroni doesn't wanna come out, then the little jabroni can stay there all night for all The Rock cares.  
Jeff: We're gonna leave him? He could get killed!  
Matt: So will we if we don't get back in time for Smackdown!  
Austin: RVD! Get your leader ass over here and tell us wad'ya think?  
RVD: Hmmmm....let's take a chill pill. Cool down.  
Matt:.....And then?  
RVD: Take a vote?  
Matt: Good idea! Let's vote if we should stay here and look for him or if we should keep moving. And no, Jeff you are NOT going to count the votes this time!  
Jeff: No fair.  
Rock: The Rock says.....who votes for us to look for the little jabroni?  
(Molly, Jeff and Stef put their hands up)  
Rock: And who votes to leave his candy ass here to rot?  
(All the others put their hands up)  
Rock: Then we're outta here!  
(They all leave)  
  
  
Kurt: Ow....my head. Stupid Rock kicked me down a cellar. Where are they all? Why arn't they looking for me?  
(Kurt stands up and looks out of the open cellar doors)  
Kurt: Oooh! I can see a light! That must be the others! With my torch! Give it back! It's mine!........Where are you going? THEY'RE LEAVING ME!!! WAAAAAAAAA!  
(Kurt sits down as the cellar doors are a bit too high for him to climb out of - him being a short ass and all)  
Kurt: Ow....I think I hit my head pretty bad. Everything's really blurry.....wow! The walls are made of milk!  
(Kurt tries to grab the milk that isn't really there. He's hallucinating in case you hadn't guessed.)  
Kurt: Oh...this milk is full fat. I can't drink that. Hello Mr. Rabbit! What are you doing in a place like this?  
(Kurt picks up his 'rabbit' which is actually a stone)  
Voice from the darkness: What are you doing down here?  
Kurt: (clutches his stone to him) Uh.....who's there?  
(The mysterious person turns on a torch to reveal themselves)  
Jazz: I said- What are you doing here?  
Kurt: Wow! An angel!  
Jazz: An angel? Where?  
Kurt: You! You're an angel! You're so beautiful!  
Jazz: You think I'm beautiful? No-one's ever said that before! Then again, you think that stone is a rabbit so I don't think you're all there.  
Kurt: Where am I? I'm scared, Jennifer.  
Jazz: It's Jazz.  
Kurt: You're not Jennifer Lopez?  
Jazz: No.  
Kurt: Oh you are! I knew it! Jennifer, I have to catch up to the others! They must think I'm dead or something!  
Jazz: What others?  
Kurt: There's Matt, and Jeff, and Austin, and RVD, and Kane, and Molly, and Stef, and and Jericho, and The Rock.  
Jazz: Uh....The Rock is here?  
Kurt: Yup yup. Why are you blushing, Jennifer?  
Jazz: It's not because I have a crush on The Rock!  
Kurt: Ok! So will you help me catch up to them?  
Jazz: Yes.....yes I think I will. Mwa ha ha ha ha!  
Kurt: Why are you laughing evilly, Jennifer?  
Jazz: IT'S JAZZ. And I'm not laughing evilly because I will help you to catch up to the others so I can get close to The Rock, oh no.  
Kurt: Okay! Come on, Jennifer!  
(They help each other climb out of the cellar into the dark streets)  
Kurt: I think they went that way- let's catch them!  
Jazz: Excellent.  
  
  
Jericho: (singing) Not a prisoner....I'm a free man....  
Stef: What are you singing, Jericho?  
Jericho: Fozzy!  
Jeff: Who?  
Jericho: FOZZY!  
Molly: Who?  
Jericho: I can't believe you've never heard of Fozzy!  
Author: Yeah! They rock!  
Jericho: Thankyou!  
Author: No charge.  
Jericho: Anyway.....hey! Where'd everybody go?  
  
  
Austin: Where's that Jackass Jericho?  
Rock: Not again! Why can't the little jabronies just keep up?  
Molly: Oh no! First Kurt and now Chris! We've gotta go back to look for him!  
Jeff: But I'm tirrrred!  
Matt: RVD?  
RVD: Uh....the last vote stands.  
Rock: So we leave the little jabroni and go onto the arena!  
Stef: Do none of you have any compassion?  
Rock: Well....no.  
Stef: Well, I'm gonna look for him!  
Rock: Fine by The Rock.  
Stef: Good! I bet I'll just turn around and he's gonna be there! Ok, so he's not. Hey- I wasn't serious! Wait up! Rocky! Matt! Don't leave me!  
  
  
Matt: Rock, was it a good idea to just walk away and leave her?  
Rock: Don't ask the Rock. RVD's our so-called-leader.  
RVD: Cool.  
Rock: DAMMIT STOP SAYING THAT WORD!  
RVD: Uh....Kewel?  
Matt: I don't think that's much of a difference.  
RVD: Oh.....oh well. Kewel.  
Rock: Does the Rock have to tell you about THAT word as well?  
Molly: Technicly it's the same word.........  
  
  
Stef: Jericho? Rock? Kurt? Anyone? HELP!  
Jericho: Hey Stef.  
Stef: Oh thank god! I mean, ewww! I'm, like, soooo better off alone!  
Jericho: Fine. I'll go.  
Stef: NO! Please stay....  
Jericho: Stef.....when was the last time we were alone? I mean really alone?  
Stef: Chris......we're all alone.......together....  
(They move closer together, and nearly kiss when a voice suddenly comes from the darkness)  
HHH: Oh no- not as alone as you think.  
Jericho: Ah crap.  
  
  
END OF PART 4  
I know it was a bit shorter than usual, but I've been busy. Next chapter should be up same time next week.  
Remember to review, and also read my bessie friend Mole's fic- it's kewel. And read my other fic as well! 


	5. Part 5

WWF Alone in the dark  
  
Part 5  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own squat, ok?  
  
Thanks to my mate Hel for any of her ideas I've stuck in this.  
  
Matt: I think we're lost again.  
Rock: And I think you're a jabroni. So what?  
Jeff: Matt, where's Kurt gone?  
Matt: Away. Hopefully for a long time.  
Jeff: Why?  
Matt: Ask The Rock.  
(Jeff looks expectantly at The Rock)  
Rock: What?  
Austin: What?  
Matt: You still here? I forgot about you.  
Austin: I say we all just sit down a drink a beer untill we get rescued.  
Kane: AND WHAT IF WE'RE NOT RESCUED?  
Molly: We will be....won't we?  
Rock: Don't be scared, Molly. The Rock's here to protect you.  
Molly: Eww.  
Jeff: My thoughts exactly.  
Rock: My heart dosen't exactly flutter for YOU either.  
Matt: Will you guys give it a rest? We're never gonna find the arena at this rate.  
RVD: Maybe we should split up.  
Jeff: No! They always do that in horror movies, and then they get killed! One by one!  
Austin: What? That's a load of crap! See, ah'm going over here all on ma own and ah'm not-  
(Austin suddenly keels over with a bread knife in his back)  
Molly: EEEEEK!  
Jeff: One by one....  
Matt: Jeff! Stop that right now!  
Jeff: Gwa ha ha. You'll see. Who's next?  
Molly: Jeff? Are you okay?  
Jeff: Me, or you? Or you, or me? Who's next? GWAHAHA!  
Matt: He gets like this. Ignore him.  
Rock: Now that, The Rock can do.  
(Kane holds his hand out and sniffs the air)  
Kane: IT'S RAINING.  
RVD: Kewel.  
Rock: Shut it.  
  
  
(HHH, stef and Jericho are in a derelict building, sheltering from the rain)  
Stef: Hunter, what are you doing here?  
HHH: Vince told me to come find you all or he's gonna hang me from my balls by the titan tron.  
Jericho: You have balls?  
HHH: I should have known that I would find you two wandering around alone.  
Stef: We're not alone! Well, we are now, but we got seperated from the others!  
Jericho: Have you seen them?  
HHH: No. I expect they have more sense than to want to hang out with a cheap slut like you.  
Stef: Jericho's not that cheap!  
Jericho: He meant you.  
Stef: Oh.....I'm not cheap!  
Jericho: Come on, Stef, face it. You're a bottem feeding trash bag 50-cents-a-try skanky bargin basement trash bag ho!  
HHH: Can you say fast and easy?  
Stef: This isn't fair! Stop ganging up on me!  
Jericho: You know, HHH, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.  
Stef: You can't do this to me!  
Both: Why?  
Stef: Because- I'M PREGNANT!  
HHH: AGAIN?!?  
Jericho: Stef, you've already used that one today.  
Stef: Well...I'm dying!  
Both: WOOHOO!  
Stef: I'm an alien!  
Jericho: Well, duh.  
Stef: I'm adopted!  
HHH: Now that one I don't believe.  
Jericho: Yeah, she's a McMahon alright.  
Stef: I love you?  
HHH: Which one of us?  
Jericho: It's okay, Hunter, you can have this one.  
HHH: No, no, I insist. It's you she loves.  
Jericho: Haha, how you jest. Sureley she pledges her love to-  
Stef: I HATE YOU BOTH!  
Jericho: It's a love hate relationship, alright.  
HHH: *Groan*  
Stef: LEAVE ME ALONE! (Slams her fist against the wall)  
Jericho: That must have hurt.....why is the building shaking?  
HHH: Move!  
(They all scramble out of the way as a bit of the roof falls down in frount of them)  
Stef: Now see what you did!  
Jericho: What I did?  
HHH: Idiot Mcmahon! You nearly got us all killed!  
Stef: You're so mean to me! I want a divorce!  
HHH: I SAID I WANTED ONE FIRST!  
Stef: DID NOT!  
HHH: DID TOO!  
Jericho: I hate to interrupt, but....the door's blocked!  
Stef: WHAT?  
HHH: Stef! This is your fault!  
Stef: Is not!  
HHH: IS TOO!  
Stef: IS NOT!  
Jericho: *sigh*  
  
  
Rock: The Rock's hair is getting wet!  
Matt: So?  
Rock: So? SO?!? It takes three hours to do this hair every morning!  
Molly: Rock, I hate to point it out, but you don't HAVE any hair!  
Jeff: Gwahaha...Austin's dead.....Deader than dead....dead diddy dead....  
Austin: Actually I'm not dead yet.  
Jeff: Gwahaha....Austin's fatally wounded.....  
Austin: I think I might pull through.  
Jeff: Gwahaha...haha...ha...  
Austin: I feel a lot be- (Falls over again with another knife in his back)  
Molly: EEEEEK!  
Jeff: One by one...  
Matt: Will somebody shut him up?  
Rock: With pleasure (Knocks Jeff out a slings him over his shoulder)  
Matt: Ah, silence is golden.  
Jeff: So are gold things.  
Rock: I knocked you out!  
Jeff: (Sliding down off The Rock's shoulder) Who's next? Hmmm? Deader than dead! GWAHAHA!  
Matt: SHUT UP! Now. Where were we?  
Molly: I forget.  
Voice: Boys, you're standing in my yard.  
  
  
Kurt: Can I have that one? And that one?  
Jazz: Yes, Kurt. Have all the imaginary butterflies you want.  
Kurt: And that one?  
Jazz: Yes.  
Kurt: And the pink one?  
Jazz: YES!  
Kurt: And-  
Jazz: KURT! Will you give it a rest?  
Kurt: You scared all the butterflies away!  
Jazz: WHAT GOD-DAMNED BUTTERFLIES?!?  
Kurt: They're very religious butterflies, actually Jennifer.  
Jazz: Grrrrr.  
Kurt: They say you hurt their feelings.  
Jazz: Kurt, shut up.  
Kurt: They say they bet they know more about Moses and other religious blokes than you ever will.  
Jazz: NOW!  
Kurt: They say-  
Jazz: KURT WILL YOU STOP TALKING TO IMAGINARY RELIGIOUS PINK BUTTERFLIES AND HELP ME FIND A WAY OUTTA HERE?!?  
Kurt: Only if you aplologise to them.  
Jazz: I am NOT apologising to them.  
Kurt: Then I'm not moving.  
Jazz: *sigh* I am sorry religious pink imaginary butterflies for implying that you were not knowlegable about the old testament. Happy?  
Kurt: Yup Yup. So where are we going?  
Jazz: Wherever The Rock is.  
Kurt: And all the others?  
Jazz: Yeah, that as well.  
Kurt: Jennifer?  
Jazz: Yes?  
Kurt: Can I have that one?  
  
  
Voice: Boys, you're standing in my yard.  
Kane: 'TAKER, IS THAT YOU?  
Undertaker: You're making the big dog angry.  
Matt: Leave us alone! We're not doing anything to you!  
Undertaker: Like I said you're in my yard. No, really. This is my yard.  
Molly: You live here?!?  
Taker: Gotta have a holiday home somewhere.  
Matt: In a derelict imaginary canadian city?  
Taker: *shrugs* It's quiet. Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?  
Jeff: Yay!  
  
(In the Undertaker's kitchen)  
Matt: Just milk for Jeff, Taker.  
Jeff: MAAAAAATT!  
Matt: Behave! You're a guest!  
Jeff: *giggles* One by one...hehehe  
Taker: You're right...we don't want to add caffine to that.  
Matt: But why do you want to live in a place like this?  
Taker: Because it's the perfect location for my sinister internet based evil corporation- CompuGlobalHyperMeganet3000!  
Molly: Catchy name.  
Taker: MWAHAHAHA! BROTHER! WILL YOU JOIN ME IN MY EVIL ENTERPRISE?  
Kane: MWAHAHAHAHA! NO THANKS.  
Taker: Come on! I'll make you famous!  
Kane: I HAVE OTHER CONSIDERATIONS TO THINK OF NOW, I CAN'T JUST GO OFF JOINING EVIL CORPORATIONS AS I PLEASE. I HAVE APHRODITE TO LOOK AFTER.  
Taker: You're no fun!  
Jeff: I'll join! HEHEHE! Burnitburnitkillkillkillcrushkilldestroybuyteacosiesdestroyworld! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Taker: NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT! I'll go get the biscuits.  
(Taker walks into the next room and seconds later they hear a scream)  
Matt: Taker! Are you ok? (They rush into the next room, and see Taker on the floor with the shaft of a arrow sticking out of the side of his head)  
Molly; Is he-?  
RVD: Dead.  
Molly: EEEEEEEEK!  
Rock: Would you stop doing that?  
Jeff: No! Is this the end of CompuGlobalHyperMeganet3000?!?  
Matt: Jeff, you are not joining a sinister internet based evil corporation and that's my last word.  
Jeff: Oh you're next.  
Matt: What was that young man?!?  
Jeff: One by one....  
Kane: I HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH MY BROTHER UNTIL THE COPS COME.  
Molly: I'll stay with you. It isn't good for Shane-o to be seperated from a parent.  
Rock: You sure you don't wanna go with The Rock, Molly?  
Molly: No thank you.  
Rock: Sure? Last chance?  
Molly: NO!  
Rock: Your loss.  
Matt: Jeff, you're coming with us.  
Jeff: Hehehe....stabby stabby...oh yes....but where did the knife come from? Who can shoot a bow? GWAHAHA!  
Rock: Either say something intelligent, or shut up jabroni.  
Jeff: Can I do neither?  
Rock: You're an idiot, you know that?  
Jeff: You're next, you know that?  
  
  
HHH: Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!  
Jericho: Shouting aint gonna improve matters.  
HHH: Dammit! Trapped in a small room with Y2Jackass and Slut of the year four years running!  
Stef: If I'm such a slut, why did you marry me?  
HHH: You're a rich slut.  
Jericho: Good point. Now let's get out of here.  
Stef: Don't! If you try to unbury the door, the whole ceiling could collapse!  
Jericho: Would you miss it? Would you?  
Stef: There's gotta be another way out.  
HHH: There is a hole in the ceiling. We could climb up though there, and go down the fire escape.  
Jericho: It's a plan. But the hole is quite high up. You think we can reach?  
HHH: If we climb up the debris from where it fell in.  
Stef: But we could bring the whole roof down on us!  
Jericho: It's the only chance we've got!  
HHH: Thankyou for volunteering to go first.  
Jericho: I did no such thing.  
HHH: Can you prove it? Up you go!  
Jericho: Feh. (He climbs up the rubble heap, pulling himself through the hole in the roof, and part of it collapses)  
Stef: Be careful!!  
Jericho: I'm up! Stef, you next, hurry! It's could all fall in at any time!  
(Stef climbs the heap, then takes Jericho's hand and he pulls her up, but her foot slips and the whole building starts collapsing)  
Jericho: Stef! Quick! Hold on to me!  
Stef: ......Chris?  
Jericho: And- JUMP!  
(They jump, and land outside, just as the whole building collapses behind them, action movie style)  
Stef: ...Hunter? HUNTER! Where are you? HUNTER!!!  
Jericho: Stef.....I'm sorry....  
Stef: Sob! Chris! He was in there, when it..when...  
Jericho: Stef...  
Stef: Y-yes?  
Jericho: I love you, you know that.  
Stef: I know...  
  
  
Jeff: Hehehe, there goes another one!  
Matt: What are you on about, Jeff? No-one's dead that I can see but then again it can be hard to tell with The Rock.  
Jeff: Game over....hehehe....  
Rock: Why don't you just shut your mouth and make the world a better place?  
Jeff: One by one....  
  
  
END OF PART 5  
  
I thought I would finish it this chapter. Oh well. I'll get another chapter out of this yet.  
And sorry for the shameless Monty Python rip off. More up next wed or maybe after that depens on your reviews so get reviewing already. 


	6. Part 6

WWF Alone in the dark  
  
Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except for my imaginary Canadian city I suppose.  
  
Thanks to Hel for her other idea I used in this chapter.  
  
Jeff: Sharp knife, good knife....  
Rock: Shut up.  
Jeff: Sharp Knife, good knife, nicey slicey dicey...gollum..  
Rock: SHUT UP!  
Jeff: Stabby stabby....who's next?  
Rock: WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH?!?  
Jeff: NO!  
Matt: Jeff! Time out!  
Jeff: But Jeff don't wanna do time out!  
Matt: Tough! You can join us again when you stop being a psychopath!  
Jeff: Hehe! Jeff go psycho!  
RVD: Kewel.  
Rock: No it is not kewel, it is VERY ANNOYING!  
RVD: Matt, Jeff is behaving like he is the one who killed Austin and Undertaker.  
Matt: HAHAHA! What a silly suggestion...right, Jeff?  
Jeff: GWAHAHAHAHA! Jeff psychopath!  
RVD: ......Just keep him away from me.  
Jeff: ONE BY ONE! GWAHAHAHA!  
RVD: EEEEEEEEEK! (Runs off into the distance)  
Matt: Jeff! Look what you did!  
Jeff: Jeff sorry.   
Matt: Sorry don't cut it! You're in Time out young man!  
Rock: Is it The Rock or is this all a little bizzare?  
Matt: When you live with Jeff for most of your life you get used to weird stuff.  
Rock: Where's RVD got to?  
Matt: He'll be out there somewhere.  
  
  
RVD: Okay. I'm away from Jeff. I'm alone and lost, but I'm away from Jeff.  
(He turns a corner and sees bright lights and lots of people.)  
RVD: What's this? Where am I?  
Bloke nearby: Why this is the Crayfish Memorial arena. WWF Smackdown's here tonight!  
RVD: Crayfish memorial?  
Bloke: Save the crayfish! Poor little critters....they get trapped in the fishing nets you see. And do you ever see a crayfish representive in parliament? They'd have to get water-proof seats of course...  
RVD: Yes...you're a little mad arn't you?  
Bloke: My great aunt was a crayfish. Happily swim in her tank all day, she would. We put it on the mantlepiece once, she used to love-  
RVD: Okaaaay...wait a minute! Did you say Smackdown was here tonight?!?  
Bloke: Yes, I love the WWF. Not many crayfish, though. Not since Andre the crayfish.  
RVD: Giant.  
Bloke: What?  
RVD: It was Andre the giant.  
Bloke: Are you suggesting the WWF employs giant crayfish? You belong in a looney home, son.  
RVD: Never mind. Has the show started yet?  
Bloke: No.  
RVD: Thankyou! You've saved my life!  
Bloke: (Holds out a collection tin) Save the crayfish?  
RVD: (sighs and drops his ring in it)There.  
Bloke: Thankyou sir! I can sell that and buy a new jacket!  
RVD: You said it was for the crayfish!  
Bloke: But I AM a crayfish.  
RVD: Riiiiiiight. (He walks away and into the arena.)  
Vince: Rob! Where on earth is everyone? I've got a show to run, dammit!  
RVD: Well...  
Vince: Don't tell me you're the only one who's made it back? Well listen to this then! You see this blond hair dye?  
RVD: I see it....  
Vince: Molly Holly has a match for the women's title tonight...if she's not back in time, you're putting your hair in pigtails, dying it blond and putting on that cute little superhero outfit!  
RVD: YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!  
Vince: Oh I am...Mighty Molly will compete tonight, even if she dosen't turn up! Don't worry, I think you'll look good as a blond.  
RVD: *groans* Why me? Don't you think anyone will notice that Molly's a tad more masculin than usual?  
Vince: Nah...and if they do, it's your problem, not mine. You've got until the show starts. If she dosen't turn up by then...  
RVD: Ulp...Not cool...  
  
(Matt, Rock and Jeff are walking across a bridge over a dried out river in the nameless canadian city)  
  
Matt: RVD's probobly fine. The guy can look out for himself.  
Rock: Your right. It's not like he would turn up at the arena and Vince will make him dress up and pretend to be everyone who's missing....is it?  
Matt: Nah...Vinnie wouldn't do that to us.  
Jeff: Giggle....Matt can you fly?  
Matt: No Jeff I can't fly, and neither can you, remember?  
Jeff: I bet I could if I jumped off something high enough!  
Matt: Jeff, we've had this conversation before, remember? And you got mad and said I could fly I was just lying?  
Jeff: No! I didn't!  
Matt: And then you said you could prove it and you pushed me off a cliff?  
Jeff: Liar! (Pushes Matt off the bridge)  
Matt: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Jeff: Woopsy daisy. One by one!  
Rock: YOU STUPID JABRONI! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG, KILLING US ALL OFF!  
Jeff: What was that?  
Rock: Uh, nothing, heh heh, good Jeff, nice Jeff, please don't kill the Rock, Jeff.  
Jeff: Kill? I didn't kill Matt. You're still alive, arn't you Matt?  
Matt (From Below): Yeah....but I'm gonna get you for this, Jeff.  
Jeff: He's joking. We do this all the time. He loves it, don't you Matt.  
Matt: No Jeff for the last time I do not enjoy you pushing me off tall buildings, bridges and cliffs on a regular basis. And you only managed to break one of my legs this time, Jeff. You're losing it.  
Jeff: *Shrugs* Everyone has their off days. Come on, Rock, let's find that- Hey! Where'd he go?  
  
Kurt: (Singing) Jingle bells, jingle bells-  
Jazz: Kurt, it's not christmas.  
Kurt: Then why is santa here?  
Jazz: You're seeing things. It's not christmas.  
Kurt: Jingle bells, Triple H smells-  
Jazz: KURT!  
Kurt: -Val Venis is a slut-  
Jazz: KURT! Shut up! Now, where did you last see The Rock?  
Kurt: Jennifer I think you're just using me to find The Rock.  
Jazz: Kurt! How could you say such a thing?  
Kurt: I think you want find him so you can kill him!  
Jazz: Huh?  
Kurt: Can I help? I don't like The Rock! He's mean!  
Jazz: If I say yes will you concerntrate on finding him?  
Kurt: Yup yup!  
Jazz: Okay, I am going to kill The Rock. Will you help me, Kurt?  
Kurt: Oh yes I surely will!  
Jazz: SO WHERE IS HE THEN?!?  
Kurt: Why don't we ask santa?  
Jazz: Kurt why don't we ask someone real instead?  
Kurt: He is real. Look!  
Jazz: Kurt, there is no-one there....wait a minute yes there is! Someone running towards us, looking scared.......IT'S THE ROCK!!  
Kurt: No it's santa.  
Jazz: Shut up you moron I have no further use for you. ROCK! OVER HERE!  
Rock: Hello Kurt....who's this, your boyfriend?  
Kurt: She's an angel.  
Rock: In your world, perhaps. In The Rock's she's a man-beast.  
Jazz: Oh Rocky I'm a damsel in distess and lost in the big horrible city won't you sweep me up in your manly arms and take me away from this place?  
Rock: WOAH! It can talk! And The Rock don't like what he hears.  
Kurt: Santa where's my presents?  
Rock: Kurt where have you been since I last saw you 'cos wherever it was it seriously screwed witgh your head....uh.....man-beast....get off me....  
Jazz: Don't pretend you don't feel it too!  
Rock: You mean revulsion?  
Kurt: Santa! Stop stealing my angel!  
Rock: No sweat it's all yours.  
Jazz: Don't pretend you're not attracted to me.  
Rock: Sorry but The Rock's not that way inclined....now If you'll excuse The Rock....he has to run away very fast...  
Jazz: What! After all the time I spent tracking you down!  
Kurt: It's true....Jennifer wanted to track you down so she could kill you!  
Jazz: KURT!!  
Rock: EEEEEEK! Everyone's trying to kill The Rock! AAAAHHH! (Run's off into the distance)  
Jazz: Rocky, sweetheart! Wait for me! (Runs after him)  
(Kurt gets out a little stone from his jacket and speaks to it)  
Kurt: You know Mr. Bunny they'll probobly be a long time. She was very determined to kill him. Why do you look so sad? We may have lost our Angel but the pixies will guide us outta here! Helllllloooo pixies! (Kurt runs around manicly talking to imaginary pixies)  
Kurt: Hello momma pixie....can you tell me the way to go? No...okay...I'll ask poppa pixie....  
(Kurt runs off into the distance)  
  
  
Matt: Rock? Where are you? Dammit, don't leave me alone with this maniac!  
Jeff: HEHE....one by one....slicy dicey....  
Matt: Oh man...I am sooooo doomed....  
Jeff: Don't worry Matt, I'll go call an ambulance..oh, it's RVD! Hi!  
RVD: Hey. Where is everyone?  
Jeff: Dunno.  
Matt: Jeff, you have the memory of a goldfish.  
RVD: Or a crayfish?  
Matt: What?  
RVD: Never mind. Matt, is that you down there?  
Matt:.......  
RVD: Uh, Matt?  
Jeff: You must be hearing things.  
RVD: Are you sure he didn't just pass out with pain or anything?  
Jeff: Who are we talking about again?  
RVD: Well I suppose you'll have to do. I've found the arena, it's just round this corner.  
Jeff: Cool.  
RVD: Yeah, Kewel.  
Jeff: How come you've stopped saying cool or kewel so much?  
RVD: What's the point if The Rock isn't around to annoy with it? Anyway, Vince sent me out to find everyone I could. Are you sure Molly isn't here?  
Jeff: Who's Molly again?  
RVD: Oh man, I am sooooo dead.  
Jeff: Why?  
RVD: If I don't find her Vince is gonna make me pretend to be her in her match tonight.  
Jeff: He won't make me dress up as someone if I go back, will he?  
RVD: Nah....  
  
  
Vince: Okay Jeff, just put this swimming cap on, and tie some pillows to your chest and arms, and you'll easily pass as The Rock!  
Jeff: Jeff don't wanna play this game no more!  
Vince: Jeff don't have a choice! Now stay still while I dye your skin with tea bags!  
Jeff: WAAAAAAAAA!  
  
(10 minutes later and Jeff and RVD are looking thoroughly stupid, dressed up as Mighy Molly and The Rock.)  
RVD: Hold it a second, Jeff. (Draws some hair on top of his swimming cap in brown felt tip)  
Jeff: One of your sock's is falling out of your top. Here, I'll push it back in.  
RVD: Well don't I feel stupid....  
Vince: You look lovley. Now you've gotta cut a promo together in the ring- I'm gonna talk to you through your earpieces so just repeat what I say- NOW GET OUT THERE! (Vince pushes them out onto the ramp)  
  
King: Here comes Mighty Molly! Woohoo! Puppies! Wait a minute...Cole, where are her puppies?  
Cole: Well I must say it looks like Mighty Molly's been piling on the pounds....  
King: What are you saying? She looks lovley! Woohoo! I hope she's coming over here!  
Cole: You really are desperate, arn't you? The Rock looks kinda strange, too...what's with his hair?  
King: I should have known you'd be more intrested in The Rock than Mighty Molly!  
Cole: Shut up. I think they're heading for the ring.....  
  
RVD: You stink of tea.  
Jeff: Your costume's ripping at the sides.  
Vince: (over earpieces) Cut it out, you two! Now, just repeat what I say....  
Jeff: (listening hard) Molly...I really...like y-you!  
RVD: Rock...I like you...too...wait a minute what kind of promo IS this!?!  
Vince: Shut up and do your job!  
RVD: I don't know about you but this was never on MY contract.  
Jeff: Mine neither.  
Vince: Okay, guys, now you have to kiss!  
RVD: WHAT!?!  
Jeff: EWWW! NO WAY!  
Vince: DO IT!!!  
RVD: I would like to make it clear that I don't wanna do this.  
Jeff: And I would like to say that I have no feelings for you whatsoever.  
RVD: Then it dosen't mean anything if we do this.  
Jeff: Right.  
RVD: Right.  
(No I'm not gonna let this happen. I don't write slash. So just before the kiss.......)  
Rock: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! (Runs down the ramp looking scared and hides under the ring)  
King: I'm seeing double! Two Rocks!  
Cole: What on earth is going on?  
(Jazz runs down to the ring)  
Jazz: Rock! Rocky darling, where are you? (She/he sees Jeff in the Ring)  
Jazz: Oh, Rocky, It's you! (Runs up and snogs Jeff)  
RVD: Uh....don't mind me....I'll just go....  
(The Rock emerges from under the ring screaming)  
Rock: EEEEEK! Something's under there!  
(Kurt scrambles out from under the ring)  
Kurt: Santa! You disturbed my tea party with the faeries! Ohhh! Flying milk bottles! Hehehehe! (Kurt runs around trying to catch imaginary flying milk bottles)  
King: Cole, what's happening? It's all gone wrong!  
Vince: No no no no no! (Bangs his head on the table several times)  
Matt(limps in): JEFF! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!  
Vince: END THE TRANSMISSION DAMMIT!  
Jeff: One by one...hehehe...  
  
END  
  
  
I finished it, wooooo! Now I have to think of something else to write.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


End file.
